Homecoming
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: It's time for homecoming. Everyone is getting ready and getting dates and stuff. Of course, Karkat doesn't want to go. He refuses to go. That is, until Terezi blackmails him into going. He finds that maybe it was worth it after all. Johnkat, DaveJade, Gamrezi, KanVris, and others if you squint. Rated T for Karkat's foul language.


Homecoming.

It was coming up. In less then two weeks or so. And Karkat found himself in a situation he didn't want to be in at the moment.

"Who are you taking to the dance, Karkitty?" Nepeta asked the angry little boy sitting across from her at the lunch table. He froze, mid-rant and stared wide-eyed at the girl before him.

"The...dance?" he finally managed to choke out after his initial shock.

"The homecoming dance you silly!" she giggled happily, as if she knew something he didn't. He stared at her for a few moments more then picked up his half-eaten lunch and walked away.

"No one." he grumbled over his shoulder without looking back.

...

He wasn't going, that much he knew. Or...at least...was pretty sure about. He didn't want to go, but he knew his stupid friends would most likely end up dragging him there anyways. In a tux no less.

He could lie to everyone else all he wanted, but the truth was Karkat wanted to go, he really did. He even already had a tux, and a date picked out to ask. The only problem being that person would say no.

That person being the most homophobic person out there.

Which was great, in everything. Homophobic and yet he still managed to get Karkat to fall head over fucking heels for him.

This is the shorty with the anger issues and shouting problem.

Whatever the reason, the point was that Karkat wasn't going to the stupid dance.

...

"Are you going to that thtupid dance, KK?" Sollux asked at some point, going so far as to pause the game they were playing to look at his best friend for his answer.

"No." the shorter teen grumbled un-pausing the game and preceding to demolish everything in sight.

"Calm down bro, it wath jutht a quethtion."

...

"Hey Karbro!" Gamzee shouted over the mass of voices in the halls. He pushed past people walking in the other direction and pulled his best bro into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gamzee, get the fuck off me you idiot." the red-head grumbled as he detached from the taller teen. Mumbling something along the lines of 'Happy Monday fuckass' the taller didn't hear. Karkat rolled his eyes and started down the hall to his class.

"I was motherfucking wondering man, you gonna all up and go to that motherfucking dance shit their holding this weekend? Motherfucking miracles, I swear!" the ravette clown bellowed and ran after his friend. He smiled down at the threw an arm around Karkat's shoulders.

"No, I'm fucking not. And GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

...

That Wednesday, he found himself in yet another situation similar to the rest. He walked into his favorite coffee shop and ordered his favorite coffee and sat himself down in his favorite booth.

He hadn't noticed the other person sitting at the table until she spoke up after he shouted a string of curses at the barista for fucking up his drink.

"Karkat, may I inquire as to why you are in such a moody state at the moment?" Kanaya questioned. She set a bookmark on the page she was reading on and placed her book aside.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he mumbled, taking a gulp from his coffee and shuffling farther from her.

"Karkat," she warned, her motherly tone sending a chill down his spine. "Tell me what is troubling you."

"Why do you assume something is wrong? What if I'm fucking fine and just tired, damn it?! Ever fucking think about that?!" several people were starting to look over at them as his voice raised. She raised an eyebrow at his tone, but shrugged and took a sip of her own drink.

"Is this about the school activity that will be taking place in two days?" she inquired, staring at him knowingly. He let out an unexpected scream and bolted out of his seat.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GOING TO THAT FUCKING STUPID AS HELL DANCE?!" he shouted as he stormed out the doors and down the street.

In his rage he even forgot his latest rom-com he had been reading.

...

He was NOT brooding. He doesn't do that.

He's also NOT sulking. Not at all. He doesn't do that either.

He's just...walking around the place with his shoulders slumped and his face set in a scowl/pout combination that looked rather stupid on his face.

He sat on the couch, trying to at least pretend to pay attention to the movie playing. It looked like he was trying to meld himself with the couch. John noticed, much to Karkat's displeasure.

"Karkat why are you sulking?" the derp with the glasses asked after several moments of hesitation for fear of getting yelled at.

He received a shrug as his answer.

"Karkat you can't just hide away in your house, the dance is tomorrow night. You should get out there and get yourself a date and come hang with us." he sighed.

The red-head growled but didn't say anything.

"Why are you so upset?" the ravenette tried again, moving just a little bit closer to listen.

"I'm not going." Karkat whispered. John suppressed a shocked gasp. There was no f bomb, nor shouting. Karkat had actually WHISPERED. That was new.

John was completely sure now there was something seriously wrong with his best friend.

"Karkat! What's wrong?!" John shouted over the movie, pausing it and turning to face the grumpy hotheaded idiot sitting next to him.

Karkat shrugged and reached for the remote to un-pause the movie. John moved it further away and Karkat growled.

"Nothings fucking wrong Egbert, give me the fucking remote!" he shouted, lunging forward and snatching the remote back. He un-paused the movie and spent the rest of the evening NOT sulking.

...

The night of the dance found Karkat in a suit and tie, standing in front of Gamzee's house. Waiting for his best friend to come out and drive him to the stupid dance he said he wasn't going to go to.

Why was he doing this? Terezi blackmailed him into it. Cleaver bitch.

"Karbro! You actually came!" the clown shouted into the air, bounding down the steps towards his best friend. Karkat let out a puff of air and tried to smile.

"Your fucking girlfriend made me come stupid." he stated. Gamzee laughed and shoved the shorter boy into the pasenger seat of his truck.

"Speaking of that motherfucking miracle, she's gonna be all up an pissed off if we doing get our motherfuckin hurry up on." the juggalo said with a fond and lazy smile as he started the truck.

Karkat rolled his eyes and focused on watching out the window.

It was several minutes latter when he stood in front of the high school and scowled.

"You're not thinking about bailing, are you?" a cheery voice asked, just a hint of worry seeping through. Karkat turned and shrugged.

"I might." he muttered back. He looked away from the derp flushing. John looked fantastic. Not that Karkat was ever going to admit that out loud. Well...not when the derp himself was around to hear it.

"Come on, everyone's waiting inside." John started to walk towards the gym where the dance was being held. He stopped suddenly and went back and took Karkat by his arm. "Dude, let's go!" he smiled.

Karkat couldn't even find it in himself to struggle. He just walked up the steps with his arm linked with Johns.

...

"Are you having fun, Karles?" Terezi asked, sniffing the air around him and frowning. "You don't smell so good."

"I'm having a fanfuckingtastic time." he grumbled.

"Why don't you go ask John to dance? I'm sure he would love to!" she smiled again and pointed in the general direction John was sitting at with her cane. Karkat glanced over at John and the derp smiled and waved.

"No thanks. I don't want to dance." he mumbled under his breath.

It was then his phone notified him that someone was pestering him.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carinoGeneticist [CG] at 7:23 -

EB: Hey Karkat! Beep beep meow!

CG: YOU IDIOT. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

EB: You just looked so upset over there and I didn't want to get up.

CG: SO WHAT

EB: Why are you so upset Karkat?

CG: MAYBE IF YOU FUCKING ASSWIPES HAD LET ME STAY HOME I WOULD BE FINE.

EB: You didn't have to come, you know.

CG: AND RISK HAVING TEREZI TELL EVERYONE MY SECRET? UM NO THANKS.

EB: That's what got you to come here? She blackmailed you?

CG: WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?

EB: Not that, I guess.

EB: Hey, do you wanna dance?

Karkat stopped, mid-type and stared at his phone. He looked up at John and saw him staring back. He closed out of pesterchum and walked over to John.

"So...was that a yes?" John asked the moment Karkat was close enough to hear him.

"Sure. Let's go dance I guess."

...

Maybe Homecoming wasn't so bad after all. He ended up spending most of the night dancing with John and ignoring the cat-calls from both Vriska and Terezi.

"This was...fun." John mumbled between deep gulps of air. He and Karkat were out of breath and waiting for their friends outside.

"Yeah...I guess it kinda was..." Karkat looked up at John and nearly choked.

Johns hair was messier than usual and stuck up in the most random places. His blue tie was loose and hanging crookedly around his neck. He had ditched his thick jacket a while back when dancing and hadn't put it back on. He looked up at Karkat and smiled softly.

They both burst out laughing and leaned into the other for support.

They calmed back down and Karkat sighed.

"I'm kinda fucking glad I came to this stupid dance."

"Me too. It wouldn't have been this fun without you." John whispered back. Karkat's heart skipped and he looked up.

John was only a few inches taller than him, and if he just...

"John! Kitkat! There you guys are! Jade was looking for you guys!" Dave's voice brought Karkat back from his thoughts and he pulled away from John.

"Can you give us a sec? I gotta tell Karkat something." John shouted back, not looking away from the shorter boy. Dave didn't answer and instead chose to leave them alone for a few minutes.

"What did you want t-mmph." Karkat looked back up at John and was cut off by his lips crashing into the others.

He would later go on to say he reacted instantly, and didn't freak out at all, but that would be a lie.

His eyes shot open wide and he stared at John for several moments before they slipped closed and he pressed back into him. His arms wrapped around Johns neck and he pulled the taller boy closer.

Air was needed though, and they detached.

"What the FUCK was that for?" Karkat shouted, not relenting his hold. John crookedly smiled back and shrugged.

"I felt like it I guess. I've wanted to do that for awhile now actually..." He mumbled. He dropped his arms from around Karkat's waist and went to move away when the shorter boy tugged him down again.

"So have I..." Karkat whispered. It took only a few seconds for John to realize what Karkat meant and wrap his arms back around Karkat's waist again.

If anyone asked them, they would say their first kiss was perfect. No mishaps or problems.

But that would be a lie.

Their first kiss was full of biting and mushing their lips together. Mostly because neither knew what they were doing, but it didn't really matter to them. It was perfect in it's own way and they could look back on it and laugh.

**...**

**How about that? Decided to make a Johnkat. How'd I do? Review the next pairing I should do! I've done enough Davekat for now I guess, so what now? I will probably do all that anyone requests. Kay, I'm out. Later pigeons!**


End file.
